A Gourmet World Native
by Silversun XD
Summary: This is amazing! A native in the gourmet world! Who could it be! What will Toriko do if he brings back one. An adventure awaits for all of them and for the native to experience the slight wonders of the human world. I own nothing! :'(
1. Chapter 1

A Gormet World Native

*Narrator Voice*

Hello everyone, today is a day where I tell you something, only a few people know about, a legend within a legend. It is forgotten for most of the Century Being Flower. This flower is forbidden to be plucked or harvested by GIO.

This flower, at every century, will bloom a being of immeasurable strength, durability, and adaptation, but this being is also _an ingredient_, thus why it is forbidden to obtain. This being looks like us in every way until it morphs its body as it adjusts to the environment. These beings are only one of a kind because of their strength. Through one century of living, the being will die and in its place a new flower will bloom to give birth to another baby being. There is no recording of have more than 1 such being.

The reason why it is an ingredient is because of its flesh and fruit it can make. Being native to the Gormet World and eating most of all its luxuries and dangers keeping it fit, if you are cold hearted enough, will give you to most delectable meat that is close to be called the legendary God and its fruit, the most delicious in its flavor and texture. It is said that if this being where to fall in love to someone, it will give the fruit willingly to its intended. But, due to its immeasurable favors and the unfortunate being of like us, it has been cast off and forbidden to be hunted. Thus it has been forgotten, until now!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toriko had landed harshly on to the ground in the Gormet World, unable to move due to its increase of gravity. A pair of deep blue ocean eyes look on at the man as he struggled to sit up to try and avoid the giant 3 headed tiger. Those blue eyes widened at the Toriko in recognition of his figure.

The figure in fur pelts leaped in front of Toriko and glared down the big kitty. The Tiger, sensing danger from the small figure, moved away in another direction. The fur clad figure nodded to itself and turned to Toriko, showing _her_ face.

Toriko can see her ruler, petite figure and ample chest clad in tight but loose fitting make shift shirt and shorts made of fur of different animals. She had ankle length, raven colored hair bound with vines to keep it out of her face. She had no shoes. She has peach tan skin, blemish free, but if not for the light scars. She had a heat shaped face, a small up turned nose, high cheekbones, and small full, faint red lips.

She walked over to his form cautiously. Toriko could only feel the danger coming off the small female. He watched as she pursed her lips and warily stretched out to touch his. He saw the wary curiosity in her cold blue eyes. He lifted his hand and she froze with caution and calculating eyes. He just smiled.

She slowly put her hand on his and compared her size to his. She studied at how small her hand was in his. She looked at his again, deeming it safe, but still alert to her surroundings. Her eyes brightened and she lay down, a lined their feet, and drew a line at the top of her head in the dirt. She sat up hopefully and looked at the ground, to him, then the ground.

She went to sulk in a crouch position a little ways off. Toriko, amused to no end, looked at where she drew her line. The light bulb went off above him. She was comparing their height. From the looks of it, she is taller than Komatsu by a couple centimeters. He shook his head and laughed. Which stopped immediately at her over the shoulder glare, she then got a gleam in her eye.

Toriko sat up, with all his strength, to his forearms to get a better look at her. She crawled over to him and reached for his head and started to thread her fingers through his hair. He was too stunned to do anything. She focused on his hair and played with it with a childish gleam in her eyes. She stood on her knees to get a better reach, which put her chest in front of his face.

"Whoa there, no need to get too close!"

She seemed to come out of her trance and leaned back on her calves, just looking at him. He suddenly got the feeling of her seeing through him to his soul. She smiled brightly, but suddenly stood with a look of alert. She then scooped up Toriko and ran. Just in time to avoid being caught in a battle between the giant cat and an equally large ape thing. She sifted him to be on her back while she ran and jumped through the trees.

Toriko can see a desert coming up and cactuses everywhere. He looked at her bare feet to see hard, hot, packed dirt. He stared at her feet and skin in amazement as they changed. It became smooth scales, talons for nails, and callouses covering her feet. But he also noticed that, his body felt lighter and he was sweating a lot in the extreme dry heat. She must have noticed because he stopped and dropped him. He landed on his rump.

"Hey what was that for!"

He looked at her in agitation. She just stared at him, cold and hard. She motioned with her hands in a 'follow me' kind of gesture and turned to walk. Her talon-ed feet clicking on the ground. Toriko smirked

"Oh, I get it. I got to things on my own now. Alright, fine with me."

He followed her. They came back to the forest. His body felt like a ton of bricks now. He fell to one knee when he stumbled to a tree to rest. He looked at her with a little admiration as her skin changed back to normal, at least what he considered normal anyways. She looked at him sharply when he plopped down at the base of the tree. Then it was misty all of a sudden.

Toriko looked around quickly to see if he could see his companion, no one. Then there were huge droplets raining down replacing the mist. He then saw her dancing around the water bullets from the tree, avoiding each and every one of them. He curled into a ball to see if it would help him from the barrage of attacks.

He looked for her again but she was gone. He then saw a curtain of showering water and crawled towards it and out from the deadly shower of death from the tree. He was half way out when he saw her staring down a green beaked dinosaur toad thing. The thing looked frightened at her, but when it looked at him, it charged.

He leaped away so it could run into the deadly rain, but it came back unharmed. He glanced at the silent female to see her only watching with dead eyes, waiting probably. He turned back to the dinosaur toad thing.

'So this is the Gormet World, I should have known that they would give me such a warm welcome.'

It was about to attack when it was suddenly knocked. Toriko looked at the female, seeing surprise in her features. The toad things fell over. Then, they softened into a smile and jogged happily at the person walking at them. The man smiled too as she hugged him. Then he turned his lax smile towards him. In a serious voice he said this,

"I give up drinking whenever I'm in the Gormet World. You'll find that preparation is everything here, Toriko."

He chuckled and the female giggled as she followed the man closer to Toriko. Toriko was surprised to find the old man drunkard from the train here, and looking young. The knocking master Jiro.

Jiro explained what the creature was and its pack always being near for its better protection. Just as he said that, the pack came running at them. Jiro flexed and brought out knocking rifles. The female went tense for battle.

"Come on Kagome, let's go," Jiro exclaimed as they went into the fray.

"O-kay," came the reply, but the wording sounded foreign on her tongue, like she hasn't spoken the language before or any language at all.

In a few minutes, the hoard of things were defeated by both of their knocking. Jiro's knocking rifle and the female's, now named Kagome, bare hands. Kagome's skin turned to a gray color as riveting small plates moved along with her movements. Giving a look of rocks working together to form one single, full bodied armor made of hard stone.

Afterwards, they traveled to a cave that Jiro explained to Toriko that was Kagome's dwellings. In the back of the cave were pelts of fur, probably for a bed. The sides were covered in roots of the tree above for shelves filled with wooden and stone bowls and cups of something that, Toriko smell and was about to looked in, but was smacked at the hand by Kagome with a stern face, but surprisingly warm eyes. In the middle was a pit full of wood with a stand over it and a slab of stone next to it on the ground to cook meat with. Toriko looked up to see a hole in the ceiling for the smoke to escape but at the top and above the hole was a tree stand tree to keep the rain form coming in through there. A few jugs were to the other side of the cave and smelled of water.

The entrance was a huge boulder that had to be moved to get in. Toriko watched as Kagome opened it before closing it behind Toriko and Jiro. She spoke in broken words. She seemed to struggle with speaking.

"I - will – hunt. Then – we – eat – and"

She seemed at a loss for words and just sighed, but Jiro comforted her.

"Thank you Kagome. We'll see you when you get back."

Kagome smiled brightly and closed the entrance shut. It was quiet and dark in the cave. Toriko could feel the homey-ness of the place and the coolness of it from the slight heat from outside. It soothed him from the dangers outside. He jumped a bit when Jiro spoke.

"Now then why don't we start a fire for some light? I'm sure Kagome will come back with some tasty meat for us to cook."

"Uh sure, I wouldn't mind."

Toriko followed the smell of fire wood ashes in the fire pit and snapped his fingers to get the flame started. He relaxed ever so slightly and looked at Jiro across from the fire. A question has been bugging him since he met Kagome as he stared at Jiro.

"Now don't be staring at me like that, if you want to know about Kagome then just ask while she is still not here."

He was surprised but asked anyways.

"So who is she?"

Jiro sighed with a bit of sadness.

"Have you ever heard of the Century Being Flower, Toriko?"

"Uh, I guess, but the information I have is a bit fuzzy in the memory, why?"

Just as he asked, it clicked.

"No way"

"Oh, yes. She is one of them. I bet you were wondering why she isn't cruel."

"Well, I guess"

"Well, I said it wrong since she is cruel when it comes to surviving out here, but it is because she is female that she is being so nice. That and she is in her mid-twenties."

"Whoa there, hold up! What do those variables have to do with anything being nice like this?"

"Well it's because of being a woman, she will have maternal instincts to care for the wounded and young, but can be quiet cruel to see if you can survive and pass her test to make you worthy of those instincts. Plus with you being male, she has to see if you would fit her quota."

"Her quota? What's that?"

"Heh, she may still be young from being 100 years old, but that does stop the females from looking for suitable males to be with. I'm not in her quota since I had a son with another and as I stand more a fatherly figure for her. But _you_, on the other hand show some promise to her so she will be hunting to try and impress you with the quality of the meat she will be hunting."

"Uh, I'm, not sure about that. I don't really know her and she can't really speak well."

"That's because you are the only other human being, besides me of course that had made contact with her. She was born and raised here all her life so she has never had anyone's contact to relate to, to speak properly."

"oh"

That was when Kagome came back with meat finely marbled and tender. It was already skinned and cleaned when she came in. At first, she was undecided as to who to serve first, but picked Jiro for the fatherly figure – the head of the family. She got even more impressed with how much Toriko could eat. Both she and Toriko could eat the same amount.

That was when, when Toriko was relaxed, got startled when the on-coming attack from Jiro was aiming at Kagome, but she was ready for it even when before it wasn't even coming for her. She blocked it and was tense for battle at any moment. Jiro and Toriko were talking about the Gromet world and having being alert. Kagome was an example of that.

"See, even in her own home, Kagome is always alert. She knows that we are friendly but she trusts her instincts to know when an attack is coming. She protects herself from even us.

Kagome warily sat back down. Then she looked to be relaxed, but now that Toriko was studying her, he came tell that there was a reflexive tension underneath the calm. He then saw that she sat straighter with her chin slightly up more, almost like preening- oh.

He looked away and continues to talk to Jiro. Kagome almost visibly deflated.

They discussed the areas that Toriko traveled through and with Kagome, Jiro translating the unspoken words from her, the entirety of the plain existence, in her attempt to impress him with her knowledge. After the talk of Toriko needing to trust Komatsu more, Jiro made a request for Toriko.

"If I may ask of you, can you take Kagome with you to see the human world?"

Kagome perked up at this, excited to see where her father figure lives and experience new things. Toriko was surprised but agreed to it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the way to the 6 star rated restaurant where Komatsu works at, Kagome was in awe at the world around her and also tense. There were so many people. She wasn't used to this. Toriko kept a hand on her shoulder just in case, it calmed her a little and she beamed at him for his attention. There were some complaints about her clothes and no shoes thing, but a few words from Toriko got that problem solved.

Kagome stood behind Toriko to the side a bit, suggesting her as a ward to any on looker. She heard him say food and her stomach growled a bit. She smiled but it fell when a man shorter than her leaped at Toriko. She did hear partner, so she probably got the wrong idea.

We'll see how this works out next time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you guys like it! I had this idea when I was watching Toriko and since I have always loved InuYasha, I decided to create this crossover! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Broken Knife and Understandings

They moved outside to a decked out patio with a pool and cooking space. Toriko sat down at one of the stools as Kagome examined the surroundings. She saw a pink penguin floating on a tube in the pool. She watched it as it made happy sounds. She blinked and moved to be over by Toriko. Even when sitting, he was still taller than her. -_-' Then she smelled food.

She moved out of curiosity towards Komatsu's kitchen area. She looked in awe at the food she had never seen before. She jumped at a ding and tensed for an attack. She looked around, alert, until she watched Komatsu open a device to show reddish-pink grains of rice. It smelled heavenly. She drooled a bit.

Then she noticed that Komatsu was crying. She blinked and tilted her head. She walked over to him and grabbed his face on each cheek, stopping his worried/relieved blubbering. She leaned in close to sniff his tears. She had never seen this liquid before, it was salty smelling. Komatsu was blushing badly, but it died away a bit when he noticed that she wasn't going to do like he thought. Kagome used one of her hands to rub away the tears. Toriko looked on, not sure what to feel – amazed she is getting along with Komatsu or confused as to what she is doing.

"Uh, Kagome? What are you doing?"

She looked at Komatsu and then Toriko. She released her hold on the chef and went to Toriko. She showed him her now wet hand. He looked on in puzzlement.

"What – it?"

Oh, she didn't know what tears are. Well, that's unusual.

"It's called tears. They come out of the eyes when your sad, have an irritation in the eyes, or if you're really happy."

"Oh"

She looked at Komatsu again.

"Why – you – make - water – fall – from - eyes?"

"I-it's because Toriko went somewhere dangerous and I'm relieved that he is okay and in one piece. Oh, uh that's right; we haven't introduced each other properly! I'm Komatsu, nice to meet you."

Kagome was confused at his change in attitude and looked at the outstretched hand. She didn't know what to do! Is he challenging her or something else? She looked at Toriko for help.

"Well, you take his hand in yours. It's a sign of greeting."

Komatsu was confused, but he felt a small callused hand slip into his. He smiled. She smiled back timidly, until she squeezed his hand. It was painful. He let out a yelp and she immediately let go. She started to fret over him, saying 'aw' every now and then in confusion. She looked at Toriko, who was laughing.

"Ahahaha looks like she has a strong hand! Just what I expect from where she came from. By the way, her name is Kagome."

Kagome and Komatsu looked at him in puzzlement. Komatsu then processed what Toriko said. The only place he has been to recently – oh. Oh my god, she's from the Gormet World! He looked at her again, but a bit more closely. He felt kind of stupid for not noticing her clothes – roughly patched together fur with a strap going across from her chest. She was shoe-less, dirty, and a vine in her hair.

Komatsu then remembered that he was cooking and then Toriko started to divert the conversation. Toriko started to chow down on the food provided. Kagome was at a loss as to what to do until Toriko beckoned her to eat some of the food. It was delicious! She wondered why she couldn't find this kind of food where she lived.

She ignored the words she hardly understood and ate the scrumptious food. Now that she thought about it, if Komatsu said that he was Toriko's partner and his food is really this good. She wouldn't have a chance even they were both male. She glanced sadly at Toriko and sighed.

Then the reddish-pink grain in a bowl was placed in front of her. Her mood picked up as she ate. When she slurped up the clear soup, she couldn't help but smile, not noticing that her smile was different than the usual loopy grin that everyone else gets. It was a blissful smile full of radiance. She didn't notice Komatsu and Toriko staring at her as they whispered the transactions and opinions as to how she got here from the Gormet World and what she was.

She tuned them back in when Komatsu asked what the ingredients in the Gormet World tasted like. Toriko admitted that he ate a piece of unknown meat that Kagome hunted and nothing else. Though, Toriko regretted for not saving some for Komatsu. It was tasty after all. After hearing that, Kagome started to slip of the bag she had over her shoulder and moved it onto the counter. That got the guy's attention.

She opened it to show she had meat inside it. The same meat she hunted for Toriko. She offered it to Komatsu. He was so amazed that the meat was even here. It almost looked like the Jewel Meat, only it didn't glow and sparkle. After some heart-warming words and apologies Komatsu eagerly started to chop more food to cook. Toriko and Kagome cheered him on. Kagome was more silent since she didn't really know the words to have for encouragement.

That is until he broke his knife on a Don Acorn. The blade itself was intact but it flew off the handle. Komatsu was devastated. Toriko didn't really understand why it was so devastating. Kagome somewhat knew though. She walked over to Komatsu as he cried over his broken knife. She kneeled next to him and gathered him in her arms to cradle him. Her instincts are telling her to do so. Then she got a whiff of Komatsu's scent. In it, it only got a casual contact scent from Toriko.

'So partner means something else here. I've still gotta chance! But first-"

She hummed as Komatsu described his relation to the knife. She looked at it and with her hand, turned Komatsu's head so that their foreheads touched. She looked through his memories as she stared at his dark gray eyes. Then she spoke with perfect dialect as she moved her head away.

"You have good memories with this blade. It is truly a beautiful knife with good memories."

Toriko and Komatsu just stared at her in amazement. She stood, with Komatsu's position still the same, and walked over to the counter and let him sit on it. She then took the Don Acorn and examined it. She pointed at an undiscerned spot.

"Would you like to crack this open as to get revenge for your knife? All you have to do is knock on his point."

Komatsu looked at it and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't the Don Acorn's fault. I should have been more careful and focused."

Kagome blinked and smiled. She patted his head and ruffled his hair.

"A good answer," she said as she looked at him with warm eyes. Kagome turned to a silent Toriko. She didn't know that he was recalling was Jiro said about her instincts and how amazed he is at how Komatsu respects everything.

"You have a good partner."

Komatsu cried a bit more and she hugged him as he put his knife down and cried in her shoulder, even if it was dirty and smelly. He clung to her until he was out of tears. That was when Toriko remembered something – Melk. To Komatsu, it would the cutler Melk, the greatest knife maker.

It was decided with excitement that, while getting ingredient-Melk stardust- that they would ask Cutler Melk to make a new knife for Komatsu.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

They walked through a rocky path. Komatsu was going to pop a fuse if he keeps on getting excited about the guy. Toriko talked about the rumors of Cutler Melk, which lowered the excitement scale for Komatsu. Kagome looked around the area. It seemed familiar to her in some parts of the Gormet World, so it comforted her a bit. They came to giant stone steps as Toriko explained the heights, how it was made, and how many steps there were, about 20,000. Komatsu freaked out about it. Kagome just looked on in tense calm. One thing about she sensed about this place is that you have to stay focused like the Gormet World.

Toriko started to step-leap on the stairs with Kagome next to him while Komatsu climbed slowly. It was dusk when they stopped for the night. Kagome was fine, along with Toriko, but Komatsu wasn't used to this kind of exercise and was exhausted. Toriko ignited a rock to cook some of the meat that Kagome brought from the Gormet World.

Kagome ate her kabob and fell asleep on the ground. It is vital that you save you energy for the next day so that 1 mistake doesn't cost you your life.

The next day, they picked up the pace to climb the stairs away from the Bernips. Kagome wondered if they would taste good if you cooked them. Kagome looked behind to see Komatsu trip. Kagome hesitated. It was ingrained in her at the very point of birth, that, if you weren't strong enough, you were left for dead. But she saw Toriko grab Komatsu. The Bermip was going to get them. Kagome doubled back and her skin turned to the stone armor from before. She kicked the Bermip in the face to slow it down and the others behind it.

She heard that Toriko already tasted them and wasn't tasty so she let it be. They ran up a bit more, with Komatsu on Toriko's back. Then up ahead there were Rock Wolves, as Toriko described. They leaped over them since they needed to go to the top and they were in the middle of the Bermips and Rock Wolves.

After about 20 steps they noticed that the beasts weren't chasing them anymore. Toriko and Kagome saw the top. Komatsu started to climb with viger. Kagome hopped the steps now. Since the gravity of the Human world is less than the Gormet World, she could move around more lightly.

Kagome suddenly got an ominous feeling coming up from behind them when they reached the top. She positioned herself a few meters from the stairs to wait for the threat. Then she sensed a startling fighting spirit coming from a small brick dome behind her. Kagome got ready for anything.

Then a Scale Kong came from the stairs. Kagome readied herself with her skin turning to stone, but it was for not. An attack came from the dome and the Scale Kong became _almost_ completely scale-less. Kagome watched as it covered itself and fled back down the stairs. Kagome turned to the woman, but the scales caught her eyes. Cautiously, Kagome side stepped to be near the scales while keeping the woman within her sights.

When she saw the Toriko got a handle on the situation she stooped down and picked up a few of the scales. She stood and looked at them closely. She picked one up with her other hand and put it to the edge of her mouth. She bites into it gently then harder. It was some tough stuff. Then she plopped it into her mouth and swallowed it.

Her skin turned to scales. Then she turned back. She listened to the end of the conversation. This woman was Melk. Let's see if she give us a knife for Komatsu and see about the ingredient that Toriko is looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knives and Information

Kagome moved a bit to test out her new scales. They were topaz colored unlike the emerald on the beast earilier. Toriko shouted to get her attention when they were invited to enter Melk's workshop. Kagome's skin returned to normal and she enter with Toriko, observing everything quietly. Her ability to speak from touching Komastsu wore off so her words were choppy and broken again.

The ground and walls had scratches over them. The building was large along with the utensils and furniture. Kagome looked to the side to see a large opening. She concluded that they came through the back door. She walked to look at the knives on the wall next to Komatsu. Unknown to the others, Kagome adjusted her eyes to look at the Knives at a closer vision to see just how sharp the knives actually were.

Kagome was admiring a knife that was serrated when, out of the corner of her eye, Komatsu reached out to touch one. Melk shouted for him not to touch it, but her shout startled Komatsu. His elbow bumped into the wooden frame holding the knives. Coincidentally, the same knife that Komatsu was reaching for that was falling without his notice. Toriko yelled in warning, but Kagome already grabbed Komatsu and pulled him to her, away from the falling knife. The hug was short lived after the knife slipped into the stone floor, creating another scar to the building. It cut through the floor so easily, like a hot butter knife through soft butter. Komatsu exclaimed about it, and Toriko deduced facts that Kagome was thinking of earlier except the details pertaining to what the rules are in the human world.

Meanwhile, Kagome picked up the fallen knife it care, holding it by the blunt were the handle is to be fitted to. Her eyes, still the same, saw that it wasn't nicked at all. She heard what Melk said about the materials used to make it. She 'hm'ed and then sliced her hand with the blade. She concentrated on her hand as it healed as good as new. When she looked around the room, it was empty. She sighed.

Kagome flicked her blood off of the blade, unknown to her that the blade itself absorbed some of her blood and became even sharper and harder. She placed it back in its spot. She then inspected her nails, glancing at the mark Toriko made earlier. Her nails lengthened and she swiped them on the ground. To anyone else it looked undamaged, but she could see with her adjusted eyes the damage. It was thin, but the line was there, marking the precision it had. Kagome huffed to herself in pride and walked out to see Melk being defeated by Toriko.

Toriko then pointed out reasons why the 'Melk' in front of us isn't the one we are looking for. The 'Melk' in front of us is the second generation. But through the confidence that everyone saw, Toriko and Kagome saw that small spark of doubt in Melk's eyes, but let it pass for the lack information.

They talked for a bit while Kagome stared at her hands, more accurately, her nails. She studied the way they moved at a micro level to evolve into a transaction to be easier to control.

Kagome snapped out of her stupor when she heard her name being called. They were introducing themselves now properly. Kagome nodded a bit and pointed at herself.

"Kagome, nice – to – meet – you!"

She smiled brightly at the confused faces. Toriko asked why she could speak properly like before. Kagome tilted her head to the side, her pony tail leaning to the side in a cute gesture.

"That – only – for – short – time. It – quick – way – to – speak – but - not – to - learned – instantly."

"Ah, I see. I guess Coco would make it into more sense if we see him again."

Then, there was amazement from Melk when she learned just who her guests were. Then the mood sobered when asked about where Melk senior was. Komatsu finally asked for his knife order to make. Melk agreed, but it would take 3 years to make it. Komatsu got depressed. Toriko joked about it while Komatsu walked to his bag and to bring out is broken blade for comfort. Kagome sent disapproving glances at Toriko.

Kagome then watched as Melk quickly walked over to Komatsu. Melk was instantly fascinated by the broken blade when she caught a glimpse of it. She looked contemplative. Kagome can see why. Kagome can see part of Komatsu in the knife he held with such care

Toriko then told Melk of the original reason why they were here, Melk Stardust. Apparently, it's a whetstone, something used for sharpening blades, but the golden powder it creates when sharpening a blade is used as a seasoning. The Melk Stardust is said to be able to sharpen any blade and to do that would make that greatest cooking knives of all.

Toriko started to make a deal: if he could get the Melk Stardust, Melk would make Komatsu a cooking knife, but Melk warned Toriko of where it is mined, a dangerous place but no specific details. The only indication of it being dangerous was that Melk senior went there and haven't returned yet. Against the odds of the dangerous, Melk junior believes that Melk senior is alive in a desperate hope.

Toriko offered to bring back Melk senior back from the mines. Kagome looked at Toriko with surprise. She still had her instincts from the Gormet world ground into her. She never had anyone with her to enact instincts like Toriko's, to save others in peril or to look after the other that wasn't your own. She frowned in worry.

Should she go with Toriko or stay with Komatsu and Melk? Should she go with Toriko, then she would be able to help and possibly bond more with him that way. She could also stay here and look after Melk and Komatsu in case anything was to happen and learn more about them too. Then she heard Toriko say something,

"There's no time like the present, any time after that is the wrong time."

Before Kagome could decide anything, her stomach growled. Kagome can feel the gnawing hunger in her stomach, even placing the pressure of her hand didn't help suppress it. Ever since the leaving the Gormet World, the food she ate here had to be in larger quantities for it to keep up with her hunger. The amounts she had so far here only slightly satisfied here hunger before a few hours later it would come back nipping at her insides and weakening her. The other must have heard it too since they looked at her. She just shrugged helplessly and stood.

"Ahahaha I was thinking the same thing Kagome. I gotta eat before I go. I'm hungry!"

Everyone walked outside to find something to eat. Kagome heard Toriko saying that he would leave the cooking to Komatsu. Kagome perked up at this and went off in another direction to hunt while Toriko cut down a Sky Scum beast with his flying knife. Kagome came back while later after everyone started to question were she was. She was actually hauling up 5 large amounts of meat on her back and placed them in front of Komatsu. He was surprised that Kagome would bring so much until her constantly growling stomach and saw the exhaustion in her eyes.

'Kagome must not have adapted to our food supply yet. She must have to eat more than normal here, since she is from _there. _The meat there was probably more nutritious than the meat here.'

He set to work as Kagome walked over to the table to lay her head down to recover the strength she used to defeat the beasts. It wasn't much, but it accelerated her calorie intake a bit much from what food she stored in herself, which is dwindling. The smell of delicious food cooking is making her stomach roar now. Toriko was looking at her in sympathy as Melk looked confused and a bit wary at her.

When the food was put down, and after the will and gratitude of thanking the food, she chowed down on her meat. The more she ate the more she became beastly looking tearing into the meat, desperate to eat the nutrients and calories that she burned. When Toriko wanted to try the meat she was eating she glared at him for even reaching out for her food. He could feel a deadly presences that he felt when he first saw her. He retracted his hand and she stopped glaring but to turn back to her food. Everyone just looked at her warily and worriedly.

They gradually calmed down when she started to eat slower and more calmly. The calories in her have been restored from being too low to move as she did in the Gormet World. Once she was almost full, she reached for her portion of the Sky Scum beast meat. It made her full and satisfied. She heard the description of Heavy Hole where Melk Stardust was to mined.

It reminded of her home, but what if she was needed here?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adaptation and Encouragement

Kagome thought over her condition, her hungry stomach. While she wanted to go with Toriko, she wouldn't not be much of help is she is always hungry and weak. She explained it to Toriko the best she could, hoping that he would understand. He did, but he had to go to Heavy Hole alone because Komatsu refused to go for the conditions of the place. Toriko grumbled about it and to exchange Komatsu's bodily presence, he took a knife with him since Komatsu valued it equal to his life, he tucked Komatsu's kitchen knife in his breast pocket.

At the moment, we are standing at the top of the stair case looking at it, even when Toriko is long out of sight. Melk worried about Toriko's safety, but Komatsu and Kagome reassured her. Then a large purple Vampire Kong came flying through the air at us, carrying a large white cloth bag on its back. Komatsu started to freak out and streaming. Kagome just stood there, not sensing any bad intentions from it. The Kong was getting into Kagome's and Komatsu's face until Melk stopped it.

"Down, Pochiko! They are guests."

Melk gestured to us with her hand. Komatsu made a questioning sound after being breathed on by the large beast. Kagome studied the Vampire Kong. She has never even seen one of these in the Gourmet World.

"Surprised you, did he? She is my pet Vampire Kong. Her name is Pochiko."

The Vampire Kong took a few steps back. Kagome stood there watching it, wanting to pet its fur. She heard Komatsu question the name in hear peripheral hearing. Melk was walking over to the Kong.

"She's a pet Master originally kept. She's pretty helpful for delivering kitchen knives."

"S-she delivers kitchen knives?"

"The actual handling over the knives is manly done by her."

"Is that so?"

Kagome walked over to it cautiously.

"May – I – pet – her?"

Melk looked over to Kagome in a bit of surprise but agreed. Kagome walked over to it more confidently and placed a hand on the purple fur, keeping eye contact with Pochiko. It was course, but if you slide your hand down to pet it, it seems softer. Kagome smiled when it leaned into her touch. Pochiko then placed the bag onto Melk's arms.

"Welcome back, Pochiko! Good work"

Kagome looked at Melk when she gave the warm greetings. It was foreign to her to see such things. Usually where she was, the only affection she saw was within packs. Any contact with other animals usually starts warily and either ends in being ignored or a fight. Though, Kagome can feel the aura of a family between the two. Kagome smiled as she watched Pochiko climb up to her nest. She felt it was good to act that way.

Komatsu made the same conclusion, but instead of hanging upside down like normal bat would, Pochiko stands on top to watch the sky. We went back inside to let Melk do her work. She piled the kitchen knives onto the tree stump table. Komatsu was amazed by all the wrapped knives. Kagome was sitting down inspecting one of the knives. All of them are different and unique; they _were_ from all over the world.

Kagome heard what Melk's work load a day was, a hundred knives to sharpen. Komatsu then found the reason why his knife would take three years to make; the work load of Melk's would take too long to do before she could get started on making it. Kagome is impressed that Melk could tell which knife belongs to which owner, she wouldn't be able to do that unless she were to know the owner personally, if it were just an acquaintance, she would forget who they were in a matter of minutes. When Komatsu asked which knives belong to who, Melk started to name a few. Kagome didn't know these people, but they must be important since Komatsu was acting so giddy around their knives. Melk explained that they were Melk senior's regular and original customers. She told us that Melk senior was never interested in the owner of the knives, but Melk junior did and went on complimenting on Komatsu's knife. She then placed a whetstone on her work surface and told us that she herself would never match up to her master's skill by wanting to know who the owners of the knives were.

Komatsu started to deny it and complimenting her on her work. Unnoticed, Kagome stiffened at a memory. Kagome is a Century Flower Being and we know that they are powerful, but what really make them powerful are their memories. In each cycle of their lives they always remember what happened to them in their previous lives. Kagome's pervious life was of a woman her age that was stronger than her. The Human World people that discovered her called her Kikyo.

Kagome wanted to be just like her, but _every time_ that she would go after the food that Kikyo could get, she would get injured severely. That was before she met Jiro. When she met him, she was on the verge of dyeing to try and get to that ingredient. He helped her, even if she did give him a bad time during healing. He even helped her get passed comparing herself to her past life after he found out what she was. From then on, she hasn't looked through her past memories. Then when she was healed and went after that ingredient, she finally got it.

Kagome abruptly stood up and left the stone hut for air, leaving the chief and sharpener to themselves, noticing her departure for how quiet Kagome was. Kagome stared at the starry sky in a daze, not wanting to show the others how misty eyed she'd become. Kagome heeled her eyes and emptied her mind of the memories. She studied the area more closely than before, immediately brightening when she saw the bath. Kagome glanced at the hut when hearing Komatsu's exclamations.

She judge that they wouldn't come out for a while. Kagome went over and stripped down her fur clothing. She also took the crudely sewn bag from between her breasts to lie on her clothes, since she didn't know how to put pockets on her clothes. The contents were spices from where she lived. A breeze came by, making her shiver. Immediately, her skin started to be covered in short downy-gray fur for warmth until she stepped into the bath.

Her skin turned to more aquatic means, her skin became smooth and like a frogs' to get rid of the impurities in her body and to absorb the waters' nutrients, her hands and feet became slightly webbed since the water wasn't deep enough for them too actually be there, her hair became plaster to her back and scull as black colored second skin to get rid of drag, the underside of her forearm and around her waist produced fins for speed. They were really short and barely noticeable due to the depth of the bath.

Kagome sunk under the water to let her gills open. There were three sets of gills on her body. They were one set under her breasts, behind her ears, and just below her neck. These gills close when she is above water so she could use her natural lungs, but each set of lungs work individually. Like right now, she is only using her ear gills. If she were to use all of her gills, it would only to be for waters with low oxygen content where only select few beasts can live in. Kagome relaxed and open her eyes. The water was clear to her because of the film covering her eyeballs against the water. Kagome sighed when her fins grew to full length in relief and content. If Kagome wanted in deeper water, she could fuse her legs together to make one big fish tail. The coloring of her skin and scales would depend on the color of the surroundings.

Kagome sat up out of the water. The film over her eyes was removed and her hair turned normal. Kagome looked around finding some rags, towels, wooden buckets, and bottles full of some kind of goo (shampoo, conditioner, and soap). Kagome got out and washed the way Jiro taught her when she did bathe, he would instruct her from behind a tree or with his back turned. Kagome scrubbed and poured from the bucket on her to wash away the suds. Kagome then fill the bucket again to scrub her fur cloths, careful to know were the spice bag was. Kagome didn't use the goo, but her spit. If she were to swish it around her mouth then spit it on her fur clothes and water, it turns into something that makes fur soft and easy to clean. The softness stays as well. When Kagome was done, she toweled dry and willed her adaptation to change her skin to where if she was in a hot place like in a volcanoes for those stubborn ingredients. This makes her skin release the heat from her body to dry her clothes and if she was swimming in lava, keeps her cool. It had to be in an instant though, if she were to do it any longer and not in the situation this adaptation is for she will get too cold and probably die. It was a good thing that her clothes get dry in that amount of time.

Now she was hungry. Kagome went back inside to find that Komatsu went to bed in the spare futon and Melk doing work, still awake. Melk looked up after sharpening a knife to welcome her back.

"Hello Kagome, how was your bath?"

Kagome was confused that Melk knew that she was bathing, but shrugged it off. Though, Melk kept looking at her weirdly and curiously. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Great! How – you?"

"I'm good."

"Ah"

Kagome went to the basement to grab a snack *cough meal cough*. Kagome came back upstairs to see Melk making soup. Kagome blinked and looked outside, dawn.

'I must have slept in the bath when I closed my eyes, but it was still dark when I got out. Time sure does fly.'

Komatsu came down, when Kagome settled for soup even after eating her snack. It was delicious. Komatsu said it out loud along with compliments. So the stock was made form a creature called a Sake Kasu Snapping Turtle. Kagome thought of trying to catch it if she were to happen upon it sometime if she stays here in the Human World. Melk gave compliments to Komatsu in return for finding out the ingredient from just one mouthful.

Afterwards, Komatsu and Kagome watched Melk work on Smithing. Melk denied Komatsu that the making of kitchen knives starts with Smithing, but with providing the materials to smith the metal. Melk told them of the importance of doing such a thing and that she wasn't strong enough to go for the high ranking materials, still saying that she is still inexperienced enough. Kagome and Komatsu argued her on that while complimenting on the new kitchen knife. As usual, Kagome more choppy and struggling with words than Komatsu's smooth and awe sounding words.

Melk then told us about the three categories of a whet stone. Melk was still degrading herself in her skill. Komatsu comforted Melk with his words; Kagome did it by nodding with Komatsu and placing a hand on Melk's shoulder. At the end of the day, they were standing at the stairs. Melk still worries. Komatsu reassures her while Kagome placed a hand on her stomach and sighed with relief. She was finally adjusting. Soon, she will be able to eat just enough like Toriko or maybe just under that.

Kagome watched in amusement when Komatsu finally noticed the open air bath. Later, while Kagome and Melk where inside, Komatsu was enjoying the bath.

Kagome was watching Melk sharpen, taking in the angle, the speed, and the strength to doing it. Kagome looked to Melk with warmth. Kagome decided to make Melk a friend of hers. One that can talk to each other freely and whenever they want, a best friend, maybe a sister. Kagome smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Komatsu's discovery and breakthrough

Kagome watched as Melk observed Komatsu's broken kitchen knife. Kagome smiled a knowing smile. She knew what Melk was thinking, and she thought the same too when she looked at it. Then Komatsu came in, in his underwear complimenting on the bath. Melk turned around, asking if it was warm until she caught sight of Komatsu. Melk blushed. When Kagome finally looked up from Komatsu's knife she looked between them, wonder what was wrong. Melk quickly turned around while questioning Komatsu about his state of dress. That was when Komatsu remembered that Kagome was there and then high tailed to get some clothes on, blushing badly.

Kagome just looked on confused as to what's going on. She just shook her head and jut not think about. She looked to Melk to see her still flustered. Kagome thought it was from working too hard.

"Melk – should – take – break - and – relax, - take – bath."

Melk looked to Kagome and then smiled and agreed but only later. Kagome asked if she could come too. Kagome figured that she really loved to bathe. Melk didn't really have a bathing partner before since she got too old for her dad, Melk senior, but it sounded nice to do it with Kagome and agreed.

Kagome watched as Melk work, but saw that she was agitated. Kagome sighed. Ever since Melk saw Komatsu after his bath, she blushes a lot. Kagome still didn't know why, until she remembered what Jiro said on time when he came to visit her.

_Flashback_

_Kagome released her intimidation aura to the area so that she could relax and clean within the hot spring. Jiro was off behind a tree to fight off any beast that was brave enough to go through her intimidation aura. Kagome knew that it was safe enough not to guard her like that. Kagome sighed when she remembered how dirty Jiro was when he came to her cave to rest. Kagome then got an idea._

"_Jiro! Come – in! Get - clean"_

"_Oh, Kagome, I can't do that. It's improper to do so. A man and woman who are not in a relationship or blood related should not bathe together."_

_Kagome pouted._

"_But – you – father – to – me!"_

"_It's still improper, Kagome even if you think of me like that. Remember Kagome if you were to meet a man about your age then you will understand."_

_Kagome stayed quiet after that and just swam around with her fins, eating the snacks she could find at the bottom of the spring._

_End of Flashback_

Maybe this was what Jiro meant. It was a bit later that they finally took a bath. Melk looked at Kagome curiously when her skin and features changed. Kagome explained to the best of her ability as to how she is able to do it, though she thought of it so it was hard to explain. Melk just told her not to worry about it. Kagome pouted.

"Then – why – ask?"

"I was curious since the first time I saw you like this."

At Kagome's curious look, Melk elaborated.

"Last night, Komatsu and I noticed that you were gone so searched for you. Komatsu looked upstairs, but I saw your clothes lying on the ground by the bath. Though what's in the bag?"

"Seasonings – from – I – come."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Toriko – say – Gourmet – World. He – says – it – dangerous – there. He – right. It – more – relax – here."

Melk just stared at her, thinking

'That would explain some things.'

Melk pulled her hair into a bun as she watched Kagome drift under the water. It amazed her as to what Kagome was and her abilities. Melk looked to the sky, thinking about Komatsu's words and Kagome's gestures. Melk stood up after letting her hair down. Kagome felt the shift in the water and stood too, her skin shifting to normal as they prepared to get out. Then Komatsu came out yelling about a midnight snack, soup.

Melk flustered along with Komatsu, but Kagome didn't know what was going on, she put on a towel on anyways and reaches for the soup Komatsu had, aslo blocking Komatsu's View of Melk as he now focused on her. He was blushing like mad now and a little bit of a nose bleed from looking at Kagome's slight curves for she had a ruler frame like the newly discovered female Melk, but once the soup bowl left his hand, he spun around to not look at them. He could hear Kagome drink the soup and Melk's questioning. Though, soon they were properly dressed to talk inside, Kagome in her fur clothing and Melk with wrappings around her chest and pants. Kagome wondered why he didn't think that Melk was a woman in the first place.

Kagome was going to get more soup and some for Melk too as there was a silence around Melk and Komatsu. Kagome sat down and placed the bowls respectably. Melk started her story. Of how Melk senior found her and took her in, her young age to take on an interest in sharpening kitchen knives, all the disciples that failed after just 3 days of training with him, and the insecurities the she has because she isn't strong enough to provide her own materials and how her sharpening technique is. Kagome remembered how she tried to be just like her past life, but she has moved on since then and she is fired up to help Melk to get her confidence and so was Komatsu. Komatsu argued hi opinion with Kagome nodding along and making wild gestures along it.

Then Komatsu started to gather Melk's sharpened kitchen knives and headed to the basement to cook with them. Kagome moved her block seat to be next to Melk. Kagome reach to Melk's neck and bumped their foreheads together. Before Melk could ask what Kagome was doing, Kagome started to bring up her memories of her strife and self-comparison. Kagome then sent those memories to Melk through there touching heads into Melks mind to see them. To let her she is not alone.

Melk's eyes were tearing up as the smell of food being cooked got stronger. When Kagome was done, she looked determinately into Melk's misty eyes.

"You are not alone Melk. I went through the same thing you did. If I can get through it, then so can you," Kagome gave Melk a soft smile as she pulled away, "we can help you if you let us. Please I don't want to see or hear you degrade yourself like this."

Then there was a large meal in front of the girls, no woman. All were prepared with Melk's kitchen knives.

"Kagome is right. Least's have a meal."

The food was delicious. Komatsu was telling which of Melk's knives he used for each of the dishes and all of them were most delicious. Melk and Komatsu are crying now, for being so happy. Kagome felt something wet slide down her cheeks too. She placed a hand to wipe away the liquid. Kagome stared at the sparking liquid. It smelled different, but at the moment, she didn't care. Kagome then hugged Melk while Komatsu held one of her hands in both of his.

When Melk calmed down, everyone ate the hearty meal. Once the food was all gone, Kagome felt something. A pulsation came running through her system. She has mastered her appetite. Then she began to shine like a star. Komatsu and Melk watched in awe as Kagome began to grow. When the light stop shining, Kagome looked up at Melk, then at Komatsu.

Kagome stood and almost lost her balance for her new height. To Komatsu, she was just as tall as Melk. A really big difference to her earlier height, at least 30 centimeters or more. Her once ankle length hair is now to the back of her knees. Then Komatsu whirled around to not look at Kagome's new hourglass curves. The reason why he did that is because her fur clothing can no longer fit her, they were too small. They split at the seams and are barely hanging on her frame.

Melk then swept Kagome upstairs to give her spare clothing she has. Once done they almost looking exactly alike, except for the eyes, scars, and hair length. They chuckled to each other. Kagome then, with a needle and twine, sewed her furs to go in a half squirt fashion on her backside, hanging on her hips, and the same around her shoulders like an poncho with an opening in the front to show her chest. The bandages used were for only concealment, not to constrain them. Now that had pockets, she put her spice pouch in on.

They went back down stairs when Melk braided Kagome's hair. The thick rope of hair now hangs over Kagome's shoulder. Her bangs framed her face beautifully.

Then it came morning after a few days. Komatsu had his hair tied back in a yellow turbine cloth. He was going to try and sharpen a kitchen knife like Melk. On his first swipe, he did it and it shined a flash. Melk complimented him. Now it was Kagome's turn. Kagome flicked her braid to land on her back. She took a swipe. The shine was bright and lasted a bit longer. Komatsu and Melk congratulated her on it too. Kagome blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

Then Toriko came back with a bag. Komatsu ran up to him and hugged his waist, crying about how much he was worried. Melk welcomed him. Kagome smiled and stood. She had already given up the idea of having him, but if something where to happen then, meh.

"Welcome – back"

Toriko just stared at her. Kagome frowned. Toriko then walked up to her and compared their height.

"Heh, you're still shorter than me. How've you been?"

Kagome pouted while her cheeks puffed out with an angry flush. She grabbed his ear and pulled. It was not hard enough to pull it off, but hard enough to hurt.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey, stop it!"

"Hmph! That – what – you – get!"

Then Toriko began to tell us what happened when he was gone. Melk had her head hung as she muttered. Then Toriko presented the Melk Stardust to us. It looked just like big hunks of gold with their own glow. Melk marveled over them. Toriko then brought up their deal. Melk agreed and went down stairs to get something.

It turns out to be a piece of a Dragon King's Fang. It looked to be the perfect size for a kitchen knife, but for the irregular bulb at the top. Melk told them how it came to be in her possession. She was going to use it for Komatsu's new kitchen knife. Though, Melk will need to get rid of that irregular bulb at the top. That was when Kagome beckoned to hold it.

Kagome inspected it while Melk explained the reason why she is going to use it for Komatsu and also saying that she won't need money for it. Melk also want to use Komatsu's old broken kitchen knife, for it calls to her that it isn't dead and it can still go on. Kagome was thinking that it would be a fine kitchen knife. Kagome smiled and handed the tooth back to Melk. Toriko then relayed the thoughts of Melk senior about Komatsu's knife that he carried, saying he was interested in the owner of the kitchen knife.

Kagome spaced out a bit, thinking on how hard her scales will be if she ate some of the tooth when she heard Toriko talking about going on another journey to get some Mellow Cola. The ingredient is in a place called Gourmet Pyramid.

Komatsu and Melk started to worry over it, though Kagome could assume just how dangerous it is by the look on Toriko's face. Toriko then said that he will need Zebra's power. Kagome didn't really know who this Zebra is, but he must be powerful if Toriko needs his help. Suddenly, Kagome had a cold shiver slide down through her spine like someone strong just heard them and is waiting. Kagome rubbed her arms and contemplated on what this Zebra's personality is like.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Komatsu's knife

After everyone finally went to sleep that night, Kagome crept downstairs. Melk wanted to rest so that she could get set on Komatsu's knife full of energy. Komastu was just tired, especially Toriko.

Kagome then picked up the Dragon King's tooth shard. Her scales reappearing on her skin to protect her from any damage the shard might do to her hands prematurely. Kagome then felt her teeth sharpen like small knives. Angling the shard in her mouth, Kagome bit down on the bulb. It didn't do much. Kagome 'humph'ed to herself quietly and started the long process of knowing the bulb off the shard just right.

It wasn't until 4 hours later that the bulb, _finally_, came off. Kagome placed the shard back in the place she remembered where it was while the bulb was in her mouth, creating a pool of her own blood in it. After that, Kagome swallowed it creating scratches in her throat and blood flowing out of her mouth and into her stomach. Once Kagome swallowed she set to going back to sleep with little movement as possible.

Kagome settled in her futon, listening to Komatsu's and Toriko's boar snores and Melk's light ones. She figured she shouldn't move in the next 8 hours for her stomach to go overtime to digest and absorb the shard. Kagome closed her eyes in a light sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He next few days, Melk went about shaving the shard into a knife after failing to forge its shape with the Melk Stardust. Melk was surprised at finding the bulb in the shard missing the next morning, but let it be since it didn't hinder her, and seeing Kagome still asleep when she is usually up and about full of energy then they are.

Kagome was with Komatsu watching Melk grind the tooth into a kitchen knife slowly. That was when they heard Toriko exclaim about how wonderful the Melk Stardust seasoning is. Kagome watched in amusement at Komatsu yelled at Toriko for tasting the seasoning. Kagome laughed when Komatsu sulked about being tricked.

Then everyone looked to the glow of the premature kitchen knife when it slides on the golden whetstone. Melk looked at the group with warmth and determination.

"I'll have it finished soon. Just wait a little longer."

The group just nodded in agreement and time flew by with a routine that was stated above with the seasoning. On one of the days, Melk got to fusing Komatsu's broken kitchen knife to the shard.

It was on that night, that it was completed while the boys were enjoying the bath outside. Kagome watched as Melk put the finishing touches on the knife. Before Melk could test it, Kagome grabbed her wrist.

"May – I – see - knife?"

Melk, being curious, nodded and handed it to Kagome with words of caution. Although Kagome did it gently and quickly, the line of blood on Kagome's other hand alarmed Melk. Melk quickly, yet carefully, took the kitchen knife away from Kagome who was staring at her hand intensely. Melk grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the sink to clean off the blood, but when the blood rinsed away the cut was no longer there. Melk looked questioning to a slightly smiling Kagome.

"Look - at - knife"

Melk did as told and was shocked and bewildered by the kitchen knife's new sharpness. Then Melk looked to Kagome's hands with keen eyes. Kagome moved her hands so that Melk could study her nails. Melk watched in fasciation as the compound of Kagome's nails change to mimic the new kitchen knife in both sharpness and hardness. Melk lowly her hand, though accidently making the new knife swing cutting most of the mountain. Also leaving a gigantic cut in her furnace and home.

That was when they realized that it was also in line with the outdoor bath. While Melk mumbled/questioned the sharpness of the kitchen knife, Kagome rushed outside, bypassing the naked boys to see, in horror, the bath was ruined. Kagome fell to her knees, sulking. Then she heard Melk yelling at the boys to put on clothes. Said boys were just laughing. Kagome got angry, so with slight fury she flashed to the boys grabbed them by the skin of their necks and hurdled them upstairs so they could cover up.

That was when Melk told Kagome about the feast finally going to be made with Melk Stardust, in hopes of calming down Kagome. Kagome's eyes sparkled to new life at the mention of food, so a quickly as she could she went out hunting.

Kagome came back to see a dish she has never seen before, though she was sad that none of her meat was going to be cooked along with it even though the animals she used knocking on were going to be fine in a while anyhow. Kagome trudged back down the mountain to dump them where they belong. Not want to miss the meal, Kagome speeded up her run to get to the top in about 30 seconds.

The dish itself had a layer of bread, gooey cheese and many chopped ingredients on top of it. It smelled so good and tasted just as great. Kagome noticed the abundance of Don Acorn in the toppings, smiling softly while she ate her early slice. Then, it was sprinkled with the Melk Stardust seasoning, making it smell even more divine. The 'pizza', as Komatsu explained what it is, glowed gold with the seasoning being sprinkled on top. They said their thanks and dug in. Kagome looked through the windows to see shooting stars before she took a bit of her slice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The cruise and meetings

After saying farewells to Melk and after on the road again to go back home, the question of where Kagome was going to stay at arose. Though the choice was obvious for her to live with Toriko, she refused. She spoke, brokenly but a bit more fluently, that if Toriko was going to be her possible intended if she meets more people, she couldn't live with him. It was something Jiro taught her that and her instincts told her so.

Thinking about it, they sorta decided to place her with Komatsu. She sorta explained that he was like a brother to her or something similar to that sense. After a night with Komatsu, it was settled that she would live with him and learn how things go in a city. And to speak more properly.

The next few weeks, Kagome collected necessaries for herself, with help from Toriko's card, but she still wore outfit from Melk until a few run-ins with Tina on one shopping trip were Tina dragged her store to store, then, finally spotted some clothes that she wanted, a white tank top with a red scarf big enough to cover her shoulders when she tied it around her neck and green cargo pants with comfortable brown combat boots. Though, she doesn't wear the boots or clothes since she still has Melk's outfit on, but Toriko and Komatsu asked her to get them anyways. Also, Tina gave the boys the relief of leaving the feminine stuffs for Kagome to her, plus a dress for Kagome should she go to any formal events with Toriko and another for every day wear. It was a formal dress, a simple, yet lovely blue gown much like Tina's but only Kagomes's goes to her ankles and has a split seem to show her shapely calves and sliver heels that went with them. The casual dress light green with darker green vines and leaves stitched in then with brown sandals.

It was when Kagome was with Komatsu, learning how to write in his living room, that Toriko called up to bring them to the Gourmet Carrage. Kagome didn't know what it was, but Komatsu did. He was ecstatic about it and agreed to join him. Komatsu then started to teach her etiquette. It. Was. _**Hell**_. Kagome's only saving grace from Komatsu gentle, yet strict teachings was braving her memories of early, early ancestors that were discovered and brought in to the human world, learning the same as Kagome is currently. Now, Kagome had grace outside of fights.

It was right now that Kagome is still wearing her borrowed outfit and hair in its usual braid. She was able to get Komatsu to stop staring at his new kitchen knife to get onto the cruise, if being late to meet Toriko. Komatsu told her early on that it was a 'formal' event, so Komatsu just told her to pack her dress to and extra clothes in her large yellow backpack. Kagome didn't know why Komatsu got that bag, but she could lift it; had space to put necessities and more; and she didn't really care. Though, she did sew on her old skin bag to make her new bag more durable.

Kagome smiled when she saw Toriko sitting at a table and walked over to him. She stopped before him and nodded her head, smiling brightly.

"Hello, - Toriko. How - are you?"

Toriko looked at Kagome, nodding in approval at her improved speech, making her smile more brightly. Kagome looked at Toriko's companions when the man with the hat on coughed politely.

"Toriko, who might this, be?"

Kagome stiffened, feeling that she being picked apart by his gaze. Kagome stiffened even more when she felt strands thinner than what she had ever felt, inspect her. Kagome's instincts told her that they are potently dangerous if they lived, beyond now, thus a danger to her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and slightly shifted her stance. Toriko must have had felt and seen this because he stood quickly to block her view of the men and placing both hands stern on her shoulders to restrain her. Kagome glared at Toriko, instincts going slightly wild, until locked gazes with her and squeezed his hands. She calmed as she stared in his eyes and when the strands were gone.

Toriko then let go of her. Kagome huffed and looked to the side before looking at the confused men.

"Alright, guys, this is Kagome. Kagome, that's Coco and the multi-color haired man is Sani."

Toriko gestured to each man in introduction. Kagome nodded, smiling a bit more openly and relaxing completely having been introduced properly to know that they don't _mean_ harm to her. They returned greetings in their own fashion.

"Pleased to meet you, though, I'm more interested as to how you met each other."

"Nice 'ta meet you"

Then Kagome got distracted by Komastu and the voice that came from the boat. Kagome became giddy when she saw the Giga-horses pulling the cruise. Her eyes were bright with fascination and curiosity. They walked along the deck with varying snacks. Kagome and Komatsu both got many scoops of ice cream. Komastu was having a hard time balancing his while Kagome happily ate her ice cream. Komatsu's and Kagome's stuff were put away at the moment to enjoy the ship for the rest of the day.

Kagome leaned against the railing, finishing off her's and Komatsu's ice cream. Komatsu got full about half way down it. She didn't pay attention to the conversation behind her as she enjoyed the breeze until she heard Toriko say her name in the conversation. She turned to stiffen when the strands were back and was under Coco's stare again. They were talking about where she came from. Was it that hard to accept that she came from the Gourmet World? Apparently, it was. Kagome glared at Coco and made her skin turn to her newly remade scales after flexing every muscle in her body to force out Sani's touches.

Kagome sighed and turned back to her food when the men turned to discuss other things. Kagome let her skin go back to normal after she felt Sani's touches stop trying to get under her scales and skin.

Soon it was dusk and everyone in the group went to sit at a table at the main deck in front of the cruise. Kagome looked at all the wondrous food and started to eat when Tina came by with her camera and Kerupo. Then a gruff man in fur skins came by. Kagome only glanced at them before going back to get more food from the shops since she already ate all the food on the table already. She may have been able to control her appetite, but that doesn't mean it isn't still there.

Kagome came back to the table to see everyone clicking their glasses for some reason. She heard Toriko call it a toast or something. Then Toriko noticed all the empty plates Kagome left, complaining about it. Kagome sighed and walked over to set her trays down. She was carrying 2 medium trays full on both her arms and a large one balanced perfectly on her head. They were full and almost overflowing with food.

"Awesome, Kagome! I'll get some too!"

"Ah, what beautiful balance!"

Sani then used his touches to set the trays on the table. Kagome smiled brightly at Sani, and thanked him for the help. Sani just ignored her as he complained about the three men in skins not harmonizing with the cruise. Toriko also brought over a large tray of fresh sushi, plus he starts eating from the store fronts too.

Then, when it got dark, the cruise was passing an area in the middle of winter where it was snowing. The group, minus the skin wearing trio, got dressed up for the formal dance in the ball room the large ship had. Kagome had yet to appear with Tina as Tina rushed Kagome off to get her prepped.

When Kagome appeared in her formal dress with her hair up in a bun, but since she had so much hair, the rest fell out of the center of the bun to fall to her waist in delicate waves. She also had on light make-up to compliment her face in blue and silver. Kagome looked nervous and embarrassed. Tina came behind her with a victorious grin. The guys just stared as Kagome walked graceful over to them, gaining a few stares from the other male occupants. Kagome accepted a glass of wine from Coco, smiling at him with a cute little flush to her cheeks from so much attention.

Then, when Kagome finished sipping her wine, a new song played. Kagome giggled as Sani and Komatsu 'danced'. They looked cute and the dancing looked fun. The only problem is that she doesn't know how to dance, but as Kagome observed the other couples, mainly one female the other male, there was a rhythm in there steps. Kagome wanted to try it. So Kagome grabbed Coco before Toriko could walk up to him, and tugged him to the dance floor. Kagome felt something enter her system once she touched Coco's bare hand, it was enthralling. Coco tried to tug his hand out of hers, but she had a firm hand grip. Kagome then placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him in place as she started the motions with a confused Coco.

Kagome glanced at the other females dancing and mimicked them as to where she placed her hands on Coco, missing Coco's confused look. Then Kagome glanced at their feet and started the rhythm she counted in her observation, following Coco's lead as he understood and did his steps. 1,2,3 … 1,2,3 … ect.

Kagome looked at Coco and smiled as she accomplished her dancing. He smiled back at her. He was lightly glad and slightly confused that when holding her hand, she wasn't affected by him momentary slip of control of his poison. Though, he didn't ponder it while looking at her happy expression. He knew that she was from the Gourmet World and could possibly kill him if she had the chance to, but right now she was an ordinary woman having her first dance and having fun. They made small talk, Coco not perturbed by her poor speaking. Kagome liked Coco. He was nice and gentle, but with danger hidden under it after figuring out from him that he was full of poisons. Kagome enjoyed his calm presence.

Until, she was roughly tugged away from Coco and into more fun and wild dance with Sani. Kagome smiled brightly as she danced with Sani willingly and enjoying it. They both laughed as Kagome spun away from him with their hands together, and then spinning her to him making her dress flare to show her _beautiful_ legs. As Sani caught Kagome in his arms to resume the dance, some officials ruined the atmosphere by chasing the big guy in skins and along with a tipsy Tina.

Kagome sighed in disappointment in Sani's arms when Toriko called it a night. Kagome had her back to Sani's chest so she could see everything. The hands on her waist and her hand, plus the man behind her, stiffened and held on to her tighter, pulling her to him more completely. Then she stiffened when his touches came back, but they were gentler. Kagome remembered what Toriko told her, _"Don't change your skin with a lot of people around unless it's an emergency. We don't want them to panic."_

Kagome felt them seep through her skin and into her body. It was skin crawling kind of feeling. Kagome can hear and feel the vibration of Sani's humming. Kagome, then, felt some of the strands heading towards her fruit, the Shikon Jewel Fruit, in the left side of her waist. Kagome flexed her muscles to get rid of the strands. They froze above her skin as she glared and Sani over her shoulder. He was curious and amused by her. She was defiantly beautiful and went with his dance instead of just flinging her weight around to spin like Komatsu did earlier.

"Why do – you do - that?"

" 'cause, I'm curious and I always do this. You're no' the only one to be touched, thou' you're the only one to feel it. Be'ides, if I were to do it later, you're reactions would 'ave been the same. You are a beautiful woman, Kagome."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she hm-ed.

"True, but – ask next – time. I might – have – told you – what you – wanted."

Sani hm-ed and smiled as he let her go. Kagome left with Tina, giving Sani an interested backwards glance. Sani has entered her list as well as Coco.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After getting Tina onto her bed when she passed out on the way to her room, Kagome used her bathroom to wash off the make-up and put on her earlier clothes. Kagome then travels a bit to find her bag in the room Toriko rented. She was able to get there when the loud man said that they arrived at some gates to somewhere. The vocabulary may have increased, but not enough to understand some of what he said. Kagome sighed and opened the door to move aside by a rushing Toriko and Komatsu. Toriko had her backpack, along with his bag of food/presents, on his back as he snatched her hand and dragged to get off the cruise along with Komastu running behind them.

Once they were off and in the safe zone, Toriko was yelling at the retreating boat, but more specifically at Sani and Coco, who, that Kagome gathered, refused to go with them. Komatsu spoke to calm down Toriko, but Toriko just huffed and lead the way towards the gates. When Komatsu asked about the bag, Kagome felt something coming. No, it was like a ringing in her ears was getting louder. When, toriko doubted the amount in his bag, it came. To make sure her ears wouldn't bleed from the pitch the message to be sent through, her ears adapted to cover her ear drums to make the sounds around her muffled, but she heard this clearly,

"it's ain't nearly enough, idiot!"

Kagome can see a ghostly figure of a man before it disappeared. Kagome was intrigued as to who the person was in the message, but Toriko was unnerved along with Komatsu, but Toriko shouted right back in a friendly manner. Kagome was getting a little excited to meet Zerbra.

_**(I had a thought of stopping here, but since I haven't updated in a while, I'm going to make this chapter really long)**_

Kagome went along with Toriko to hunt for more food that would satisfy Zebra. She went for the more powerful ones that Toriko couldn't handle. She also wanted to cook with Komatsu since the animals she took down are going to be beyond his skill. Kagome does know how to cook; it's just she doesn't do it often. Kagome fingered the spice bag she had in her pocket as she pulled on the rope of her load, one that was twice as big as Toriko if being two large animals.

Kagome sniffed the air, there are powerful animals coming from afar. They won't be here until a couple of hours from now. Kagome got out of her musings when they came at the wasp nest looking building hanging off of a cliff. There they met with the vice warden. A scary looking man in funny looking clothing, his name was Ohban.

He was going to be their tour guide of Honey Prison up until they get to the warden's office. Kagome walked up, tugging her load to where Ohban was with Toriko following behind speaking to Ohban. Soon the ground underneath Kagome's feet moved down, startling her to be visibly alert. Kagome subconsciously put a hand on Komatsu's shoulder to calm him down while she listened to Ohban explain about the 3 prisons the Human World had. Soon, he ended his talk with the 'Monster of the Forest' hinted warning. They came to the reception area. Komastu hugged her waist and buried his face in her stomach to not see the execution beast with Kagome's reassuring hand on his back. Kagome looked at the beasts in contemplation. Toriko saw her expression.

"We have enough, Kagome. We don't need anymore, so stop giving the beasts the predatory eye."

Kagome sighed in disappointment, but changed her glare to one that said "Back off!" for the execution beasts were eyeing her prey hungrily when they moved out of the elevator. Komatsu stuck to her side as they moved forward, but not literary like before just off to the side. Though, he got freaked out by the man behind the desk. Kagome contemplated on Zebra's obvious violent behavior as she had heard so much about. Komatsu did the same, only more verbally and about the warden.

Komatsu freaked out by the Convoy beast, and clung to Kagome's waist again as Kagome growled at the beast for coming near her caught prey. The beasts froze at her intimidation and moved back. Kagome smirked at them as Komatsu peeked at them from her stomach. With a pat from Kagome, Komatsu calmed down and let go.

They moved through a room call "Menu IV". Kagome listened to the explanation of the Punishment Menu(s). This was the menu for the criminals for "The Stolen Food Full Course".

Kagome listened to him as she looked at the men and very few women suffering from the lack of their favorite food. Kagome can smell and hear their distress. It brought no pity to Kagome. If they weren't prepared for the worst when doing whatever they did, they won't survive in Kagome's book. But, Kagome looked at Komatsu. As far as she knew about him, he was a chief and lived to bring happiness to people by cooking food for them. This place was opposite from he does. Kagome looked at him and placed a hand on his head until he looked at her. Kagome smiled as she patted his head.

"Don't worry. You know – what's right – in your – heart."

Komatsu processed what she said and smiled.

"Thanks Kagome."

She nodded and moved on with Komastu following beside her. Soon the beasts that Toriko and Kagome caught were taken to the kitchen for later. Kagome then looked on as they came to a large door. Kagome ignored Toriko as she studied the carvings. Soon a very small old lady that looks like young child, can though the opening of the door after being announced. The group entered the room as the warden formally introduced herself. Komatsu was still confused about the warden's appearance, until … Toriko got weird. It wasn't until Komatsu looked at the Warden Love again that he got weird too. Kagome didn't know what their reactions for were, but it was obvious that was to direct affections and attentions to Warden Love.

That irritated Kagome a bit to know that, but she didn't do anything except watch the amused warden, waiting for her to quit whatever she was doing. When Warden Love did, she and Vice Warden Ohban spoke of some interesting information about stuff called 'pheromones' and how she is able to control the beasts in Honey Prison. But after the explanation, Warden Love got upset because she isn't able to control someone with her pheromones. That person was Zebra. The reason why she didn't want Zebra to leave was because she "loved" him and wanted him to stay by her side.

They walked down a stone hallway towards where Zebra was kept. Warden Love explained that the floor they were walking on was the execution floor of their Main Dish of their Punishment Full Course Menu. Kagome placed her hand on Komastu's shoulder when an execution beast scared him. Though when Komastu asked why Zebra was placed here, Warden Love's answer confused Komastu and Kagome. Zebra was in here for _eating too much._

Kagome learned that it was Zebra's idea that he was executed since he came here, but he's still alive. Kagome got more interested when they came to the windows of Zebra's cell. When Kagome saw Zebra, heat pooled in her body. He was larger and taller than Toriko from her spot so high up from him, but that isn't what Kagome noticed the most. It was his scars. Kagome believed that scars are battle that you have survived and got stronger from. She had her fair share of scars, but he has many from seeing him shirtless and pant-less. She could also **feel **how _**strong**_ he is.

Her body noticed that she was over heating before her mind could process it and let out her heat in steam through her pores. Toriko smelled something sultry and felt a breeze of something warm. He looked to a blushing Kagome staring at Zebra. He looked to Zebra, then to Kagome, then to Zebra again. With dawning horror, he came to the conclusion that Kagome _liked_ Zebra. Then he realized that Zebra hasn't said anything to him the whole time he entered Honey prison.

"Komastu! Kagome! Cover your ears! Now!"

After exclaiming it a second time, Komatsu did as told and crutched down while Toriko covered him for protection. Kagome had her ears adapted to the oncoming attack from Zebra. The **Sound Bazooka **fractured the cell and killed the execution beasts. The shock wave of the attack made Kagome's hair go undone from its braid. It unraveled to show knee length wavy, full-bodied black silk waterfall. The amount of heat that's emitted from Kagome increased. Kagome came out of her daze and cooled down when she heard Toriko yell at Zebra. Zebra just looked at them and laughed a bit.

"How's that Toriko? Did my voice wake you up? You've got an idiotic peaceful look on your face. It looks like the world was pretty boring without me." *grin*

Kagome absently nodded, not noticing Warden Love's suspicious looks. Zebra was placed at the top of Kagome's list.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Persuasion and the Journey

Kagome had to calm down, so she went with Komatsu to cook the beasts she caught. She didn't know of any pre-preparation that was necessary, so when Komatsu entered the kitchen after her, she bumped their forehead lightly to see his training days as a chief in the basics to compare to hers in her memories. When she straightened up, she grabbed an apron with a big grin. The basics weren't too different.

"Alright Komatsu, let's get started cooking!"

She did her sanitary ritual with him, making extra sure that her finger nails were clean. Kagome approached the beasts she caught, Komatsu was watching her. Her forefinger nail grew long and flat, like a really thin kitchen knife. She moved her hand toward the beast and within a quick series of foot movements; the beast was cut and sorted along with the other beast. Kagome gathered the bones and other parts edible and dumped them into two large pots of water for each beast. She didn't hear Komatsu's exclamations. Her focus was the food. Komatsu saw this as she washed her hands again to get started on the vegetables. Komatsu, with determination, went on to cook his portion. He glanced at her every now and then. He did see her put some kind of spice in the pots from her leather spice bag. When the smell wafted over to him, he sighed in bliss at the delicious scent. He did ask her questions now and then to help his cooking, of course, and she happily answered them for him. He learned many new things from her about the meat he usually cooked every day.

Kagome then took a wired ladle the used bones and other un-dissolvable things. She chopped her variety of vegetables and placed them in the pots respectably. Each meat has different textures and different flavors, so different vegetables are used or each pot. She answered Komatsu's questions when he asked and she showed him a few techniques that she knew. After that she went back toward the meat she left to roast. After gathering the common spices, she added her own spice from her spice bag. She rubbed it in and watched the meat mature. It was the spice of a Mature Tree bark. She ground the bark and whatever meat it was rubbed onto would age beautifully into tender meat after being roasted.

She then went to check on her stew, stirring it and tasting it. It had something missing. Kagome took a sample and gave it to Komatsu.

"The stew tastes like something is missing. Will you taste it for me, Komatsu?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's see"

He slurped up the sauce and froze starring at the sample bowl. It was the tastiest stew he had _ever_ tasted, rich meaty flavor with subtle vegetable that are crisp and flavorful and the spices bring out a sultry yet mildly sweet taste in a perfect blend, but, like Kagome said, something is missing. He paced the spice cabinet with Kagome to search for it. Kagome must have found it since she called off the search. Komatsu looked in her hands to see cinnamon. Komatsu wondered about it before going back to his cooking.

Kagome added the cinnamon to her stews and roast rub. She popped the roast in the oven to cook. She got on to frying the other meats that are naturally tender, using flour, cinnamon, salt, and eggs. Kagome tasted one of them. It was crisp on the outside and tender on the inside with the right amount of flavoring from the cinnamon and salt. Kagome got to pan cooking the rest of the meat with a spiced up, yet tasty sauce. She also made fresh bread from scratch, and fluffy rice.

Kagome set about on plating the food. The stew were in nicer pots, the large roast was on a serving plate in slices, the fried bites of meat were placed on a warm rack, and the sautéed meat was in serving plates drizzled with the sauce she made. Komatsu, with the help of Kagome, got his more varied dishes out on the table. Kagome sat in her seat, waiting for Zebra. She fidgeted in her seat, listening to Warden Love and Toriko. She started to get nervous if he was going to like it or not. She didn't know much of the food and spices in the Human World, so she talked with Komatsu while cooking.

Kagome listened to Toriko, over the screaming of men, to learn more about Zebra. She can fight! Though, she didn't think she had a quick temper. Soon, Zebra came into the room. Kagome stood from her seat to stand next to Komatsu. Komatsu got scared and hid behind Kagome. Kagome stood there with a blank face, but there was that small flush to her cheeks.

"That's because there's nothing in this world more stimulating than a fight. Don't get so flustered, kid. Or I'll eat you."

Komatsu just tried to meld with Kagome to hide from Zebra. Toriko took care of that, by directing his attention towards himself. Kagome stood there, waiting for the fight to watch it. She then glanced at the food that going to go cold, then glanced at Komatsu. She sighed. Before Warden Love could do anything, Kagome grabbed both of Toriko and Zebra's arms and pulled them apart. Zebra looked to the cold stare of Kagome's eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you, getting cocky aren't you?"

"No, the food's going to get cold if you fight right now. Eat first, after that, I'll fight you if you wish?"

Kagome put on a sly smile, letting go of Toriko's arms. Zebra grinned and slid her hand to hold his to grip on it hard. He was impressed that she didn't flinch. Her smile stayed the same, while her eyes turned feral.

"Keh, fine."

He turned to the table, noticing that she lead him to it without his notice. His grin got wider. Though, it turned to a frown when Warden Love yelled,

"Hey! Let go of Zebra-chan's hand this instant! He's mine!"

He turned to the Warden.

"I ain't anyone's so stop being cocky!"

He watched as she let go of his hand in surprise and scurried to her seat, with a bit of a blush on her face. He wondered about that, but he sat and started to eat some of the stew after hearing everyone thanking it.

Kagome watched his sip, then scarf down the rest. She was happy he liked it. Then she watched with interest that he started to fight with Toriko over it now, until it was gone. Then they started on the second pot of stew. Kagome just ate, as heartily, but avoided foods were her hand might have contacted with Zebra's, letting him have it instead. She also blocked out the Warden to watch, discreetly, Zebra.

Toriko watched Kagome closely. She was acting strange. She gets easily fluster around Zebra yet in moments she acts cool. Then there's her letting have the food that she was going for, yet letting Zebra take it. That was suspicious. She never shared her food with anyone, unless she had to. He still had the feeling that she liked him, which was more apparent. Toriko's attention on Kagome got put to the side as he ate the fried meat and a slice of roast.

"YYYYYUUUUUMMMMM! This is so delicious!"

Komatsu watched on as all the food that Kagome and him prepared disappear. He watched as Toriko and Zebra fight over the food that Kagome made. He glanced at her. She looked so happy, and cute. She had her hair in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face when they were cooking. He looked at the food again to see it gone, while Warden Love shouts the conditions of Zebra's release futilely.

Kagome glanced at Zebra when he finished eating. He turned to her and Komatsu and recounted about Toriko assigning Komatsu to cook Zebra his meal and her volunteering to help Komatsu. Plus when they were cooking, Zebra repeated what they said about what he would have liked. He told them not to get cocky, how much he hated cocky people, and what he likes to do too cocky people. Kagome nodded firmly while Komatsu stuttered an agreement. Komatsu apologized for no reason, setting off Zebra until he was stopped by the Vice Warden Ohban.

Ohban warned them of the "Demon of the Forest" had arrived. Warden Love explained the seasons. She also explained how powerful the magma turtle (demon of the forest) was. Ohban suggested waiting for the release of Zebra until the end of the season. Zebra said that the turtle was getting cocky, and he was going to catch it and eat it. Kagome wanted to watch, so she went to a window to look at the turtle. It looked tasty. Kagome watched with fascination as she listened to Toriko explain why Zebra was sent here and his abilities. He ate 26 species to extinction. Kagome listened intensely about Zebra's ability with sound.

'Fascinating,' she thought. She watched, in awe, how Zebra defeated the turtle. Her ears adapted to the volume a while ago. His attack, **Voice Missile**, shook the prison with tremendous power. Kagome stared with awe at Zebra, but when she heard that his voice was hoarse, she went into the kitchen. Komatsu came in later to cook the beasts that Zebra killed. Kagome helped after shyly giving Zebra his drink that she made.

Zebra accepted it and once he did, he watched Kagome smile happily and quickly go back into the kitchen. This throat felt better after drinking it. He stared at his glass in contemplation, before he started to eat the food that started to flow from the kitchen.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome was sitting next to Zebra on the couch, messaging his shoulders. She pouted a bit when he left to tell Komatsu that he was hungry. Kagome went quickly into the kitchen to get Zebra a drink. He just looked at her and took the drink. She smiled. He raised an eyebrow before looking at the doorway of the kitchen. Kagome watched giddily as Zebra was starting a fight with Toriko. Kagome want to join in on it, but knew that their current lodgings wouldn't be able to handle it. Kagome mentally sighed.

_Three Days Later_

Kagome and Komatsu were sitting at the table with paper and pencils in another room. Komatsu was continuing to teach Kagome how to write and speak more properly. Though Kagome was progressing really quickly, she often got distracted until she remembered that she was learning. That was why she asked Komatsu if they could move to a room so she wouldn't get distracted. He agreed.

Komatsu was grateful for moving to another room, since Zebra liked to fight with Toriko a lot since he gets bored easily. Kagome was writing sentences when Zebra busted through the door, startling Kagome and scaring Komatsu. Zebra looked at them before ordering Komatsu to cook something for him. Komatsu ran out the doorway to get started quickly. Kagome calmly went back to her writings.

Zebra leaned in close behind Kagome to see what she was working on. He could hear her heart beat go faster, though she didn't get scared. He smirked. Kagome is an interesting woman.

"Oi, Kagome! What are you doing?"

"I am learning – how to write. I didn't – know before – Komatsu – started to – teach me."

Kagome tried not to blush. She could feel his body heat on her back. What made it worse is that he's only on a bath robe. She was startled out of her thoughts when Zebra sat down on the opposite side of the table, staring at her. Kagome could feel the blush on her face increase and deepen in color when he stared at her. Kagome went back to writing her sentences as a distraction.

"Oi, why can't you speak right?"

Kagome looked at Zebra in confusion.

"Did Toriko – not tell – you? I am – from the – Gourmet World."

Zebra just stared at her again, this time to study her. Sure, he was going to beat Toriko for not telling him where she came from, but is what she said true. He'll just find out later. He could hear Komatsu placing the plates on the table.

"Come on, it's time to eat."

Kagome nodded and placed down her pencil. She got up, calming down at the thought of food. She walked with Zebra to the table. Toriko, Zebra, and she scarfed down the food that Komatsu prepared. Kagome noticed that Komatsu didn't eat, but before she could snag some food for him, the food was already gone. Kagome sighed and stood.

"Ah, Kagome? What's the matter?" Komatsu asked as he followed her to the kitchen. Kagome smiled.

"I am going – to cook you – something to – eat. I noticed – that you didn't – eat."

Kagome then heard Zebra from the living room.

"While you're cooking for the brat, I need more food! And don't get cocky!"

"Okay!"

Kagome opened the fridge to find only a piece of meat left. Komatsu stated this fact and wondered how they were going to survive the month. Kagome can hear fighting and yelling in the living room. Kagome gave a rue smile at Komatsu.

"Komatsu, I'm going to - go hunt - for more meat. This meat here - will go to you - and I'll bring - some more - for Toriko, Zebra, and I. Is that ok - with you?"

"Ah, ah yes! Yes! You are so kind Kagome, thank you."

"No problem"

Kagome smiled as Komatsu moved into the living room, only to hid back in the kitchen and watch as Kagome cook with his apron on. A table flew by Kagome, only she caught it and placed it down on the floor for Komatsu. Once she was done, he ate. It was delicious! It was sautéed vegetables and meat with a sauce he couldn't identify. It was rich and silky with wonderful flavor. The vegetables and meat were cooked to perfection. Along with the fluffy rice, when mixed together, it tastes heavenly. Komatsu smiled in bliss.

"Ah~ so yummy!"

Kagome smiled and thanked him. She was startled to find Zebra and Toriko trying to sample Komatsu's plate. She got mad. She stomped up to them and shoved them to the living room. Zebra wanted a fight; he got one, with Kagome. Kagome was pissed off at the moment so she just knocked him out on the floor. She just appeared behind him and drop-kicked at the base of the back of his neck, hitting the pressure point to make go to sleep. She turned to a stunned Toriko, and poked him with each word she said. Her speech regressing as she spoke.

"That was - Komatsu's dinner! Do - not - eat!"

Kagome huffed and left the frozen Toriko in favor of hunting. Kagome was going into a sandy desert but it was night already so the more beasts were going to be out, so her body adapted for one. Her skin got leathery and tough, her ears elongated to hear more things and if it was day outside, help release heat from her body to prevent over-heating. She grew hard plates over her arms and her back. The plates seem to go over her clothes without ripping them. They were for protection should anything suddenly attack her from behind. Kagome took off her shoes to show tough skinned feet with short thick claws, the same claws that were on her hands. Then she grew some downy fur to keep warm on the cold desert night, under course fur to keep out sand grains from sticking to her skin.

Kagome felt someone's stare on her person. She looked to see Zebra awake and staring. She grinned and stuck out her tongue. She went out the door and fell to the desert sand before Zebra could charge her for being cocky. Kagome rolled into a ball, her plates on her back enlarging to cover her. Now she looked, on the outside, a tan leather ball. She collided with the ground and rolled. She flexed her muscles to go faster until she hit a beast.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome came back early in the morning with a large haul of beasts. She did eat one, so she could us its skin as a bag for desert vegetables she found in an oasis and brought that back. Kagome had hopped on each building until she got back to the house they were using. Kagome quietly got to the kitchen to dump the dead beasts in there to prepare them later with Komatsu. She wasn't tired since she had many nights were she had to stay awake for defending her little cave and traveling without rest; she wasn't sore because she was used to changes and combat; but she was dirty and wanted to be clean.

Kagome went upstairs to turn on the shower. She turned back to get a towels. After placing them across the shower to accessible after she got out, she stripped and got in. It felt good to get rid of the dust on her skin. Kagome scrubbed and lathered her hair then rinsed. She turned off the water and squeezed her hair to get rid of extra water.

She got out of the shower and dried off. She was putting on stuff called lotion when she heard movement outside the door and harsh banging on the door.

"Hurry it up woman!"

Kagome was hoping to scrub her clothes in the bath, but it seems she won't be able to. She placed her clothes and the towel she used for her hair in the basket and wrapped the other one around her. She opened the door to an open mouthed Zebra, staring at her. He seemed frozen. Kagome didn't know why though. She waved at the bathroom.

"It free. Excuse me."

She moved past him. She could feel his stare until she got inside her room. She looked at the full length mirror to see her towel clung to her skin like it was second skin. It ended a few inches above her knees showing her shapely yet lightly scared legs. Her arms and cleavage had the same appearance, nice, yet lightly scared. Her skin was lightly tanned with scars all over, the scars themselves are light, but noticeable. Her hair is damp and hangs towards her knees in waves. Did Zebra like her scars? Kagome didn't know, but didn't think much of it. She dressed in her new outfit that she got with Tina since the one she got from Melk is dirty and tattered.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Rest of the month later~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kagome finished her lessons for today with Komatsu and right now she was next to him reading the tour guide book he found together, pointing out spots that looked good to go to if they had the time. Toriko was eating some meat that Komatsu made. When Toriko asked about the book, Kagome let Komatsu explain as she held the book for Toriko to see. She _was_ sitting in between them. Kagome wanted to go to the Muscovado Desert. It sounded tasty to eat. She listened to Toriko talk about the other deserts. At the jewel desert, Kagome unconsciously rubbed the left side of her waist where her Shikon Jewel Fruit sits under her flesh, connected to her blood stream to make sure that it gets its nutrients. Though once she takes it out, it won't be bloody, but like an actual fruit to give to her partner when she finds him.

Supposedly, if you eat a Century Being's fruit, it will give you enormous power by multiplying yours by 10 fold. If you were to find someone who remembers the Century Being Flower, they would tell you that it appears to be a pink jewel of power, the strength of the jewel will depend on how powerful the Century Being is. They say it might grant you 1 wish, but there will be grave consequences if that wish was selfish. But, then again, they would say that it was myth, a legend, something only in stories.

Kagome looked up from the book when Zebra got in her face. Kagome was able to control her expressions so she wouldn't blush as much or at all anymore in the presence of Zebra. He pulled back seeing that she wouldn't get scared or fluster like she used to. He started on describing himself as an environment, so that she and Komatsu should adapt to if they wanted to live. Komatsu stuttered an agreement to the terms. Kagome just nodded, smirked, and changed her skin to her scales in mockery. Zebra then threw a punch at her for being cocky, but she caught it and reversed it back to him. After that, Zebra got close up to Komatsu. She heard Toriko say that they didn't have too. Kagome held up the book closer to her face to not show her bursting-to-laugh smile to Zebra, because if he saw it she would have laughed. Zebra turned his attention to Toriko to yell at him. Though it made, her wonder about Toriko.

When they got off at the station, Kagome listened to Komatsu. She turned when she heard the house break down behind them. Kagome gave a rue smile to Komatsu. She frowned when Zebra went to terrorize a man for staring at him in fright. She went over after him to try and calm him down. The man ran away after Kagome got into Zebra's face to pull his attention off the man and onto her. That ended up in a fight and a knocked out Zebra. She was taught by Knocking Master Jiro.

Kagome carried the unconscious Zebra on her back, piggy back style. His head rested on her head as his arms dangled over her shoulders. To her, Zebra was light. Toriko took the time to try and stifle his laughs while looking for a stall for desert gear. Komatsu spotted a food stall that sold sand ice. The man who was selling the food got nervous since he could see Zebra, but calmed down a bit when he noticed that Zebra was out for the count. Toriko got a single large cup, Kagome got two large cups (one was asked to be sealed for later), and Komatsu had a small cup. They were refreshing.

The man also put together what they needed in desert gear. Toriko and Komatsu dressed respectively, but Kagome had to hand over Zebra to Toriko so she could put on her hat and cape, that were honestly too big for her, but she said they were fine. Kagome planned on giving them to Zebra later. Kagome then looked at the table to see if they would need anything else. She got a few canteens for herself, while Komatsu got a strange food charm.

Kagome shifted Zebra on her back again to give Toriko some space to breathe and talk to the merchant freely. He was already carrying her large yellow bag. They started off in a direction the merchant suggested to get transportation. Kagome smelled food so she started to head over there, not being noticed by Komatsu or Toriko. Kagome stood in front of an empty and closed restraint, but food was being made, and she could smell it. The smell is what made Zebra wake up.

Later, Zebra lead her to the village that the merchant talked about. He calmed down seeing that she brought him to a restaurant and had given him some sand ice. She had given him her turban clothes for him that she got. After that, she went back to adaptation for the desert. When they got in sight of the village, Kagome changed back. Kagome watched, amused, by Zebra's yelling. Kagome slightly, and it was growing, panicked when people suddenly swarmed her and Zebra, but she could hear Toriko yelling over the crowd. She was going to attack the people.

"Kagome! Don't panic! Don't change!"

Kagome looked to Toriko to see him just ways in front of a Camel Rental Shop. Kagome calmed, now she understood that the people crowding round her, were not attacking. Kagome slipped from the crowd to the open with ease. She watched as Zebra stood in a direction, seemingly to wait for something.

Kagome got ready for the beast's attack.


End file.
